Magic Recipe
Magic recipe is a building that allows you to collect and use ingredients to create magic recipes that can do a variety of helpful things from creating gems or coins to increasing the chances of breeding a certain dragon. The Basics First you must have bought and built the magic recipe building from the shop. You are able to store up to 300 ingredients at any time in the building. (However you can increase the storage later on if you choose). You can also trade or request/donate ingredients with your fellow guild members. (You earn 5 guild points per item donated, up to 50 guild points per day for donations.) Simply tap on the building and tap "Recipe" to open up and view your magic book. It will look something like this; From the magic recipe book you can view all of the ingredients you currently have, any magic scrolls you have, and all of the magic scrolls you can create. The different tabs on the side of the book will take you to different sections that each allow you to do different things. The top tab (with a caterpillar on it) will take you to your ingredient storage. From here you can view all of the ingredients you currently have and also the max ingredients you can hold. You can also delete ingredients from here by tapping on an ingredient. On the next tab down (the one with a scroll on it) you can create magic recipes using your ingredients. You can browse the recipes by swiping the pages. Each recipe will tell you what it does at the top of the page. Each recipe will also show you which ingredients it needs to be created and how many of each ingredient you currently have. If you have all of the ingredients necessary, the "Make Magic" button will light up. Tap the button and it will create a magic scroll which will then be placed in your magic storage on the next tab down. On the bottom tab (the one with a fire emblem), you can view which scrolls you have made. Any scroll you make will go here where it will sit until you use it. Simply tap the "Use Magic Item" button to activate the magic scroll. For magic that creates gems, coins, or other objects, the scroll will disappear instantly and you will receive the object. For dragon scrolls, the scroll will remain in your storage for a limited time. During this time, the chances of you breeding that dragon are increased. Dragon scrolls do not guarantee you will get that dragon. They just increase the chances of you breeding one. The class will determine how much the chances are increased. Ingredients Ingredients are important for creating magic scrolls. Each scroll has a set group of ingredients it requires to be made. There are a few different ways to collect ingredients. 'Dragons:' Each dragon creates an element crystal most of the time they complete their wait time for their coins (occasionally you only get coins from low star dragons). Each dragon has a different wait time ranging from a few hours to a few days. For each wait time, the dragon will produce one element crystal. The leading element (the element on the far left) in a dragon determines the crystal they will produce. For example, a firefly dragon will produce a fire cystal, while a fairy dragon will produce a tree crystal. But you can easily check which crystal a dragon creates by looking for that dragon in the shop. There are 9 different crystals that can be collected from dragons. It is important to collect a good range of these ingredients because they are used in many recipes. Rare crystals only come from Rare Dragons such as the Specter Dragon or Inferno Dragon. Caterpillars; Caterpillars are also a very important ingredient in magic as they are also used in many magic recipes. Fortunately, they can easily be collected. Caterpillars have a chance of being collected every time you harvest any '''crop. Crops that take a longer time to grow and magic crops have higher chances to produce a caterpillar. '''Cintamani; The cintamani is very a special magic ingredient that can only be obtained through the completion of an entire rare dragon quest set (completing all four quests for the rare dragon). The cintamani can be used to create "super" breeding scrolls that make breeding a dragon almost guarenteed. But you can only claim this reward for completing the quests once per rare dragon, so use it wisely. 'Other Ingredients;' Finally, there are some misc ingredients that are harder to collect but are only used in a few magic recipes. These ingredients can be collected whenever a building has been finished producing coins. Different buildings produce different ingredients. Quests; Some ingredients (currently only the Cintamani stone) can be collected only through completing one of the Special Quests, for details see Quests. List of Ingredients Here is a table to help you figure out how to collect each ingredient: (*)The magic book calls this dragon scroll a "Blue Topaz" dragon. There currently is no topaz dragon, they meant Turquoise Dragon . (*) Seasonal Dragons Tips *Only collect ingredients for magic spells that you intend to use. For example, if you want to create a ruby dragon scroll, put out tree and lightning dragons on your island since the recipe calls for tree and lightning gems. (And don't put out earth dragons, since you wont be using earth element gems). *Delete or donate excess ingredients in your storage. If you have over 50 tree gems and aren't using them, delete most of them to make room for other ingredients in your storage. *Don't delete all of your caterpillars or element crystals. These two ingredients are used everywhere. Keep at least 10 of each element crystal at any time.' Never delete caterpillars.' *Increase your storage using caterpillars. You can increase your storage using 20 caterpillars. *Don't use your dragon scroll if you don't know how to breed that dragon. Make sure to look up the breeding combo for your dragon before using the scroll. *If you have time, grow and harvest lots of chamomile while you are on the game. Even though they have a low chance to produce caterpillars, they grow very fast. *If you cant be on the game for a while, grow crops that take a long time to grow. They will have a higher chance to produce caterpillars while you are gone. *Lower level dragons produce element gems faster than higher level dragons. Consider keeping some level 1 single-element dragons on your island to collect element gems faster. *When using a recipe to increase breeding chances, you need to start the recipe before sending the dragons to the garden to breed. The dragon that will hatch is chosen at the moment you select 'Breed' as the game needs to know what breeding time to use. This means if you use the recipe after this point, it will have absolutely no effect on that pairing. Conversely, if you then use Gems to finish breeding early, you may breed again on the same recipe, as the recipe continues to function for a while (usually an hour, it'll say in the finished recipe page how much time remaining). This quickly burns precious gems, but gives you additional breeding chances. F.A.Q Q: How do I use a dragon scroll? : A: Activate the dragon scroll from your recipe storage that you wish to use. For 1 hour after you activate the scroll, your chances of breeding that dragon are increased (based on the class of the scroll). After activating the scroll, select the dragons you wish to breed and with any luck, you will recieve an egg of the dragon scroll you used. Because the scroll is effective for an hour, you may want to rush breeding dragons a few times. Every breeding attempt made during that hour will recieve the boost. The scroll remains effective even if you breed the target dragon while it is active. Q: I used a dragon scroll but didn't get it, what did I do wrong? : A: The dragon scrolls only increase the chances of breeding the dragon. It does not guarentee you will get that dragon. Its also important that you use the correct breeding combos during your attempts. Q: Why are my ingredients being discarded? : A: Magic ingredients will discard themselves if your storage is full. Element crystals will aslo delete themselves if you collect from the dragon before it's production time is up. Q: My storage says its full. How Do I make more room? : A: Create storage increase scrolls to expand your ingredient storage. You can also delete ingredients you don't need by tapping on them in the book. Q: I made a storage scroll but my storage didn't increase. Why not? : A: You must activate the scroll to increase your storage. You can either go to your ingredient storage and press "Upgrade" or you can go to your scroll storage and activate the storage increase scroll. Q: I made a gem/coin/lucky scroll but I didn't get anything. Why not? : A: You must activate the scroll to recieve your goodies. Go to your scroll storage and activate the scroll. Category:Guide Category:How do i donare excess stuff Category:Recipe book Category:Magic Category:Buildings